The invention relates to a grain dryer and more particularly to a portable grain dryer which may be used in combination with a combine to aid in drying the grain being harvested thereby.
Frequently, it is necessary to dry grain to remove excess moisture therefrom prior to the grain being stored. The conventional method of drying the grain is to first harvest the grain and then transport the grain to a large gas fired drying apparatus. The gas fired dryers ordinarily employ propane or the like to heat air which is then forced through the grain to remove the moisture therefrom. The scarcity of fuel and the high cost thereof adversely affect the heretofore conventional means of drying grain.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a portable grain dryer which may be used by itself or which may be used in combination with a combine or the like.
A further object of the invention is to provide a grain dryer which utilizes the heat produced by an air cooled engine and the exhaust therefrom for drying grain.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a grain dryer which utilizes the heat from an air cooled engine and the combine exhaust so as to supply heated air to the interior of the grain tank to dry the grain.
A further object of the invention is to provide a grain dryer which dries grain in a much more economical fashion than heretofore possible.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a portable grain dryer which is economical of manufacture, durable in use and refined in appearance.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.